


Changes

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Buchou-Fukubuchou Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: When Tezuka needs help, for once someone is there to give it freely.
Relationships: Ooishi Shuuichirou/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2013-11

It was morning and to Oishi's surprise Tezuka was not up yet. They were sharing an apartment to save some money during university. Normally Tezuka was up early enough to be in class an hour before it actually started. Oishi decided to look for his apartment-mate to see if he was alright.

Of course he had learned over all the years that Tezuka was only human was well but this was unusual.  
It seemed to be a morning for surprises, or at least that was how Oishi felt when he knocked on the other man's door and no answer came. The raven haired male carefully opened said door, only to find a rather pale Tezuka sitting, if one could call it that, on the floor.  
''Tezuka!''  
''Oishi?'' The brunette sounded out of breath and had a slight blush on his face.  
Oishi was kneeling by his side, a very worried look on his features. ''Let's get you back into bed. You don't seem to be well.''  
''I'm… fine.''

*

It turned out that Tezuka was not fine, in fact it seemed more like he had caught the flu. And to say that the brunette didn't like the idea of staying in bed was the understatement of the year.  
''I'm fine, Oishi. It's just a cold. See, I can get up.'' Sadly Tezuka's body did not agree with him but before he could fall Oishi was by his side and the supported the sick male.  
''Yes, I can see how well you can get up. Now back under your blanket and rest.''  
''But-''  
''No buts! The longer you refuse to rest, the longer this flu will last.'' With that Tezuka was tugged back in and a thermometer put into his mouth.  
''Keep it in. Otherwise it will be placed into a much more awkward place.''  
Upon hearing that Tezuka abandoned the idea of taking the item out of his mouth, because he was sure that Oishi had meant every word. After a moment the thermometer was emitting its usual beeping sound, which signaled a fever.  
Oishi read the numbers on the small display and said, ''A slight but not harmful fever, just how it should be. You'll stay in bed, drink a lot and rest. Then this should be over soon.''  
Tezuka only nodded, he was getting too tired to argue.

*

The usually bespectacled male woke up to the smell of chicken soup and herbal tea.  
''Oishi?''  
''Yes?''  
''Where are my glasses?''  
''Here.'' With that Tezuka was handed his spectacles.  
''Thank you.''  
''You're welcome. Here, drink this. It should help your throat.''  
The brunette took the cup and carefully started sipping the tea. A soft almost inaudible hum escaped him. The tea was perfect, not too hot and not too sweet.  
Oishi smiled softly at Tezuka's reaction. ''I made some soup, in case you're hungry.''  
''Thank you, Oishi.''  
''You're welcome, Tezuka.''

*

Thanks to Oishi's care Tezuka was slowly getting better, he was even allowed to catch up on some of the material he had missed.  
After knocking Oishi entered Tezuka's room.  
''Hello, Oishi.''  
''Hello, Tezuka, how are you feeling today? ''  
The brunette almost smiled and answered, ''Better, thank you.''  
''Good. I brought you some tea. Here.'' With that the raven haired male handed over the tea and petted Tezuka's hair.  
To his own surprise Tezuka had gotten used to Oishi's affection, even started to like it, not that he would ever admit it.

*

Tezuka's flu was over and things were back to normal.  
They were still living together, talked about classes and ate together but Tezuka was missing something.  
The brunette sighed and looked at the ceiling, he knew what he was missing. He had come to like Oishi's attention and the warmth he felt whenever he was close to the other, told him just how much he liked Oishi.  
Tezuka wanted to ignore that feeling, not knowing what else to do about it.

*

Oishi was worried about Tezuka, ever since he was healthy again, the younger man was more distant then before.  
The raven haired male was sad about it, he had hoped that the whole thing would get them closer but it seemed that the opposite had happened. It was making them way too tense around each other and during one dinner Oishi snapped.  
''Did I do something to make you hate me?! I know that I can be a bit too careful but it didn't seem to me like you were that offended by it. So what did I do?!''  
''Oishi…'' Tezuka didn't know what to say.  
Oishi got up quickly, tears forming in his eyes and went into his room. Tezuka was stunned by the behavior of his apartment-mate. He never would have believed that Oishi could act like this.  
The brunette slowly got up and walked over to Oishi's room.  
''May I come in?'' Tezuka asked, while knocking on the door.  
''Go away.'' Was the uneven answer from the inside.  
Tezuka ignored the words and went into the room.  
''Oishi.''  
''Leave me alone.''  
A deep sadness filled the bespectacled male at seeing the other like this. He quickly crossed the room and pulled Oishi into a tight hug.  
''I'm sorry, Shuichirou.''  
''Kunimitsu…''  
A soft kiss was placed on Oishi's forehead.  
''I need you by my side.'' Tezuka whispered softly.  
''I'll always be with you.'' Oishi answered and cuddled up to Tezuka with a smile.


End file.
